Condenados ao Passado
by Gabione
Summary: Sem idéias para resumo... Essa fic eu escrevi para um amigo secreto, mas acabei entregando outra para outra pessoa, loga história... É a primeira SB que eu escrevo e foi hiper difícil pq eu não conhecia a Bella... Decidi então por uma Bella que toma seu
1. Chapter 1

**1 - O Retorno e as Recordações**

Estava escuro, ele queria abrir os olhos, mas estava incrivelmente difícil. Ouvia vozes. Levou algum tempo para que ele criasse coragem de abri-los, mas ele o fez, e no mesmo momento se arrependeu. Seus olhos foram imediatamente feridos pela luz, e então... ele tornou a fechá-los. As vozes cessaram, quem quer que estivesse ali já o tinha notado, mas então, por que ninguém falava com ele?

Tentou novamente abrir os olhos, mas a luz branca insistia em machucá-los. Dessa vez ouviu uma voz que parecia conhecida, ele procurou na memória para saber quem era, mas sua cabeça doía muito.

- Sirius...

Ele ouviu novamente a voz feminina chamá-lo, mas ainda não conseguiu reconhecê-la.

"Mas que droga, quem é?".

Era como se ela tivesse ouvido os seus pensamentos.

- Sirius, acalme-se. Sou eu, Hermione. Você não precisa abrir os olhos ainda, caso não queira.

Ele se esforçou novamente, dessa vez manteve os olhos abertos, por mais que machucasse. Sua visão estava turva, mas aos poucos conseguiu focar na morena à sua frente.- Hermione?

Ele estava surpreso, afinal, desde quando Hermione Granger era uma mulher?

- Sirius, que bom te ver...

- Como você cresceu, mocinha! – ele sorriu maroto.

Ela sorriu para ele, nem depois de tudo ele tinha mudado seu jeito de ser.

- Pois é Sirius, o tempo passou.

Sirius fez uma cara mais séria, como se pensasse em algo, e então perguntou:

- Como assim o tempo passou?

- Ora, Sirius, fazia sete anos que você estava desaparecido. Nós procuramos por você, mas nunca tivemos pistas...

- Sete anos... – ele olhou para o nada tentando lembrar. – sete anos do quê exatamente?

- Você não se lembra de nada? A luta no Ministério da Magia, a profecia, Bellatrix...

- É claro, Bella... ela me lançou um _Avada_, me lembro da luz verde, de um véu... Mas não entendo como estou aqui? E Harry, como ele está? O que aconteceu?

- Acalme-se, Harry está ótimo. A guerra acabou e nós vencemos. Quanto a você... bem, ninguém compreende como ainda pode estar vivo.

- Por que sete anos?

- Sinto muito, mas não sei. A única coisa que sabemos é que logo depois da prisão de Bellatrix você foi encontrado vivo no Ministério e trazido pra cá. Está aqui há uma semana.

- Onde a Bella está?

- Em Azkaban.

- Tenho que falar com ela.

Sirius estava prestes a se levantar quando Hermione o parou delicadamente.

- Engraçado, Sirius, você me perguntou onde Bellatrix está, mas não me perguntou onde você está.

Ele a encarou sério, a princípio, e depois sorriu.

- Como sempre, você está certa Hermione. Onde eu estou?

- No St. Mungus.

- Perfeito, agora que eu já sei a minha localização, tenho que ir falar com a Bella.

Sirius novamente estava tentando se levantar.

- Você não pode sair daqui ainda. Acabou de acordar, está fraco. E, além do mais, você tem visitas.

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e fitou Hermione.

- Por que é você quem está me ditando as regras desse jogo? E quem quer me visitar?

- Uau, quantas perguntas... vou começar do início. Sou eu quem dita as regras porque eu que estou cuidando de você, me tornei medibruxa. E quem quer vê-lo é o seu afilhado.

- Uhm, parabéns... Por favor, deixe-me ver o Harry.

- Claro.

Sirius se assustou ao ver o afilhado, que em nada parecia com aquele garotinho magricela com quem Sirius estava acostumado. Ele tinha se tornado um homem alto e forte... Sirius sorriu ao ver que os cabelos rebeldes não mudara, eram realmente como os de Tiago.

Harry ficou uma hora contando as novidades ao padrinho. Como foi a guerra, como terminou, que se casou com Gina, Hermione com Rony, contou que ele era um Inominável, Gina, uma repórter e Rony goleiro da seleção inglesa de quadribol.

- No final das contas, Sirius, nós não sabemos ao certo, mas temos uma teoria de como você ainda continuava vivo.

- E o que imaginaram?

- Que a Bellatrix não usou o _Avada_ em você, mas sim um feitiço que colocou em uma outra dimensão.

- Como!? Eu não estou ouvindo isso! – Sirius comentou incrédulo.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Que ela te tirou do meio do combate nós sabemos, aliás, nós vimos. Agora, onde você esteve esse tempo todo, nós achamos que você nos responderia. A única coisa certa é que você com certeza não foi vítima do _Avada Kedavra_.

- Mas eu não sei, e é por isso que tenho que falar com Bella.

- Vai ser difícil, até porque estão prestes a decidir se ela vai ou não se condenada à morte.

- NÃO! O beijo do dementador, não!

- Os dementadores não estão mais tomando conta de Azkaban, finalmente o Ministério percebeu que eles não eram confiáveis. – Harry respondeu estranhando a atitude do padrinho.

Sirius viu o olhar assustado de Harry. Quase ninguém sabia que ele e Bellatrix tiveram um caso, os únicos que sabiam eram Tiago e Lupin.

**- **Preciso saber o que aconteceu, e só ela poderá me responder... – desconversou Sirius.

Passado um mês, Sirius finalmente foi liberado do hospital. Harry conseguiu junto ao Ministro da Magia, Amos Diggory, uma autorização para que o padrinho visitasse Bellatrix em Azkaban.

* * *

E lá estava ela novamente, presa naquele lugar horrível. Aquele lugar jamais a enlouqueceria, afinal, ela nunca se achou culpada de nada. Simplesmente tinha uma missão e a cumpriu, as lembranças não a atormentavam.

Bellatrix olhou para as próprias mãos por alguns instantes, estava mais pálida e magra do que de costume. Mesmo que aquele lugar não a enlouquecesse a envelhecia. A umidade não fazia bem para a pele e os cabelos estavam ressecados e embaraçados.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para o vazio. Não se arrependia de nada. Fez uma promessa e a cumpriu, era isso o que se esperava de uma Black legítima.

**Início do Flashback**

_Há tempos não se viam. Eles "namoravam" desde os quinze anos, mas sempre escondidos. A mãe dela, Druella Black, não permitiria. Afinal, Sirius não era digno. Era um traidor do sangue e tinha que ser tratado como tal._

_Bellatrix sabia que aquela relação não ia a lugar algum, mas não resistia ao primo._

_Era bem verdade que eles viviam brigando, mas no fundo, ambos sabiam que eram aquelas brigas só apimentavam a relação._

_Ela estava no jardim de sua mansão quando ele cobriu sua boca com uma das mãos e com a outra a segurou sua cintura._

_- Olá priminha, como vai? _

_Ela conseguia até imaginar ele sorrindo por deixá-la naquela situação._

_- Ah, você não pode responder, já que estou tapando a sua boca, não é mesmo? – provocou ele._

_Ela não deixou barato, mordeu a mão dele com toda força que pôde, fazendo com que ele soltasse um grito de dor e surpresa, mas logo se conteve, não podiam descobri-lo._

_- Como você vê, priminho, eu sempre posso tudo o que eu quero._

_- Eu não sabia que falar comigo era assim tão importante para você. – retrucou ele, segurando a mão que ela mordera._

_- O que você quer? – ela perguntou calmamente. – Ser assassinado, pois é isso que vai acontecer caso peguem você aqui._

_- Você não faria isso. – ele fez cara de cachorrinho sem dono e ela rolou os olhos, era óbvio que ela não o mataria._

_Sirius voltou a puxá-la pela cintura, com um sorriso maroto._

_- Não seja pretensioso. _

_- E você não seja mentirosa._

_- Eu sou mentirosa, Sirius. E você está cansado de saber disso. – ela respondeu entediada._

_- E eu sou pretensioso, não me diga que isso é novidade para você?_

_Ela sorriu pela primeira vez e fez com que ele ganhasse o dia, todos os riscos teriam valido a pena se ele visse um sorriso de Bellatrix Black direcionado a ele. Sem falar mais nada, ele a puxou mais para si e a beijou, no início brandamente, mas com o tempo o beijo se aprofundou._

_O beijo deles era um misto de emoções e sensações, de certo e errado para ambos. Afinal, eles eram exatamente isso, o certo e o errado, um na vida do outro._

_Sirius passeava uma das mãos pelos cabelos negro dela, e com a outra acariciava-lhe as costas com paixão._

_Ela, por sua vez, passou os braços pelo pescoço do rapaz e o apertava com segurança, como se quisesse se certificar de que ele não fugiria. Aos poucos, ela passou a acariciar-lhe também o cabelo e a nuca._

_Ele interrompeu o beijo e fitous nos olhos azuis dela, ele adorava aqueles olhos, adorava a boca também, adorava ela inteira e, tão logo voltou a beijá-la..._

_- Bella... Bella, onde você está? A mamãe está te procurando._

_- Por Merlin, é a Cissa..._

_- Ela não vai fazer nada._

_- Vai chamar alguém, vá embora Sirius. – ela pediu, passando a mão sobre o rosto do garoto, depois acariciou o cabelo dele, que estava na altura dos ombros. Ele sorriu._

_- Só porque você está pedindo com carinho. Até mais._

Então ele deu um selinho nela e partiu. 

**Fim do Flashback**

Bellatrix riu ao se lembrar disso, Narcisa a atormentou durante dias... ela sempre soube que a irmã estava com Sirius.

Nesse momento sentiu saudades da irmã, que tinha sido morta em batalha.


	2. Desencontros

2 - Desencontros 

A visita de Sirius seria dentro de uma semana, mas as coisas que tinha vivido passavam pela cabeça dele como um filme, por mais que ele quisesse não compreendia por que Bellatrix o deixara vivo. Ele conhecia bem o temperamento da prima e não era seu perfil poupar a vida de ninguém, principalmente a dele. Ela nunca compreendeu...

b 

**Inicio do Flashback /b **

** i **

_- Sirius, eu vou dizer mais uma vez, apenas mais uma vez, quero que os trouxas se explodam e se os Potter querem salvar o mundo, quero que eles se danem também._

_- Bella como você pode ser tão..._

_- Prática. Isso tudo é uma baboseira. – ela o encarou séria. – até porque logo o Lorde Voldemort vai destruir a todos, ele é o maior bruxo de todos os tempos e isso você não pode negar._

_Sirius a encarou assustado._

_- Bellatrix, somente os seguidores dele o chamam assim._

_Bellatrix rolou os olhos com impaciência, achava aquele jeito dele irritante, irresistivelmente irritante, tinha que reconhecer._

_- Como você é tolo Sirius, o nome dele é esse, não? Prefere que eu o chame de "Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado"? Francamente, isso é ridículo._

_- Bella..._

_- E, honestamente, esse assunto está me irritando, se foi para isso que você veio, pode ir embora, não estou com paciência._

_Bellatrix se levantou pronta para sair._

_- Hei, espera Bella._

_Sirius a puxou pela cintura e a prensou na parede._

_- Você tem razão, temos coisas muito mais interessantes para fazer._

_Ela sorriu e colocou o cabelo dele para trás._

_- E o que você sugere?_

_Ele afastou delicadamente o cabelo dela do pescoço e começou a beijá-la com ferocidade, sabia que ela era sensível naquela região. Bella, por sua vez, o trazia sempre para mais perto, de uma maneira possessiva._

_Então, a mão de Sirius escorregou do pescoço para o colo da mulher e dali para o ventre. Ele a tocava de uma maneira quase imperceptível, sedutora e possessiva. Desceu a mão para as pernas dela. Sabiam onde aquilo ia parar, era sempre assim, brigavam e depois se entendiam dessa maneira. Não havia pudor entre os dois._

_ hr _

_Ela estava deitada em seu peito, enquanto ele acariciava os cabelos dela._

_- Bella, como sua mãe está reagindo à guerra?_

_- Como assim? – ela perguntou sem se mexer. Ela podia ser uma pessoa fria e calculista, mas adorava ficar ali, deitada sobre o peito de Sirius, sentindo ele acariciar seus cabelos._

_- Você sabe, ela está neutra?_

_- Evidente que não! – respondeu impaciente. – É tão óbvio!_

_- Sim, sim... mas o que eu quero saber é se ela vai entrar na guerra de fato ou vai ficar só na torcida?_

_- Uhm, não sei, quer perguntar a ela? – Bellatrix levantou a cabeça de modo que dava para ter contato visual com Sirius. O objetivo dela era somente que ele visse a cara cínica que ela lhe lançava._

_- Não seja irônica!_

_Ela riu e voltou a se deitar._

_- Meu querido, eu não sei, mas creio que ela vá entrar com tudo nessa guerra, até parece que você não conhece sua titia Druella, ela não vai perder a chance de matar alguns "sangues-ruins"._

_- Você fala isso como se fosse normal. – Sirius olhou sério para Bellatrix, não gostava do modo que ela agia quando o assunto era esse._

_- Sirius, o esquisito da família é você, e não eu. Não gosto de "sangues-ruins" e você sabe muito bem disso._

_Ele se afastou um pouco dela e ficou fitando-a por alguns instantes. Então perguntou:_

_- E você? Qual será sua posição?_

_- Essa conversa está começando a me irritar! – ela falou em tom de aviso._

_- Eu preciso saber. – soou como um pedido. Bellatrix bufou, odiava quando ele fazia isso._

_- Você sabe como eu sou, não faço nada por ninguém, tampouco sendo obrigada, mas caso tenha que escolher um lado, com certeza não será o que você julga certo._

_- Temo por você. – ele falou sério. – Por essa sua mania de querer fazer tudo aquilo que é errado._

_Ela sorriu: - Acha que se eu fosse diferente estaria com você, priminho?_

_- Não seja boba Bellatrix, estou falando sério._

_- Então pode ir embora, esse assunto me deixa entediada. E você deveria saber disso._

_- Bella, venha embora comigo? – ele a encarava sério. Só podia estar delirando._

_Bellatrix gargalhou, a brincadeira dele realmente a tinha divertido. Depois de algum tempo, quando se controlou, olhou para Sirius e ele continuava sério._

_- Não seja ridículo._

_Ele continuou a encarando, sem piscar. Ela precisava entender._

_- Você não está brincando? – perguntou incrédula._

_- Não brincaria com algo assim._

_A coisa mudou de figura, ela tinha que pensar. E para isso precisava de tempo._

_- Você abandonaria os seus amiguinhos?_

_- Não, vou tentar convencê-los a vir conosco._

_- Sabe de uma coisa, você é muito ingênuo. Eles não vão querer ir embora durante a guerra, você se esqueceu que a Evans é uma sangue-ruim?_

_- Sendo assim, por você, eu irei embora! Eles vão me entender. Tenho certeza._

_- Sirius, você só pode estar passando mal. Acho melhor você ir ao médico e checar se está tudo bem._

_- Eu estou ótimo, se você precisa de um tempo, eu te dou. Mas seja rápida, Bella, a guerra está por começar e eu não quero você nela. Se eu bem te conheço, você vai fazer bobagens._

_- Hei, não fale assim comigo! – reclamou ela, parecia uma criança quando falava assim._

_- Você sabe que eu estou certo._

_Ela sorriu. – Não vou dizer que você está certo, se é isso que você quer ouvir._

_- Não precisa - ele sorriu –, você já disse._

_E voltou a beijá-la._

_Aquela tinha sido a decisão mais difícil da vida dele. Deixar os amigos numa hora como essa, mas era necessário. Por Bella, ele faria qualquer coisa._

_ /i _

_ b _**Fim do Flashback ** /b 

Ele não sabia se estava preparado para encontrá-la. Sempre foi difícil para ele digerir o fato de Bellatrix ter virado o que virou. Não que fosse algo inesperado, mas de alguma forma ele achou que poderia convencê-la, salvá-la, mas essa foi mais uma batalha perdida. Perder a única mulher que amou para a guerra, perdê-la para Voldemort.

Todos achavam que a obsessão de Sirius em rever Bellatrix era pela fato dela ter salvo a vida dele, apenas Lupin sabia da antiga paixão do amigo, já que Lílian e Tiago estavam mortos.


	3. O Reencontro

** b center 3 - O Reencontro /b /center **

Sirius estava nervoso, estava mais ansioso do que esperava. Estava em Azkaban, tinha que preencher uns formulários antes de vê-la.Entrar novamente naquele lugar lhe trazia péssimas lembranças, fazia ele sentir calafrios, estava em uma sala e logo, ela chegou. Bellatrix não parecia nem de longe a bela mulher por quem ele se apaixonou. Os olhos azuis estavam mais frios do que de costume, a pele sem brilho, o cabelo desgrenhado.

- Quem é vivo sempre aparece, _priminho! _– o humor negro dela não havia mudado em nada.

- O que me interessa saber é como eu ainda estou vivo?

- E que diferença isso faz? – respondeu olhando para as unhas, como se analisasse se estavam devidamente lixadas.

- Toda.

- Não seja idiota, apenas me agradeça. – ela o encarou com desprezo. – Ou já se esqueceu do que são boas maneiras?

Aquela não era a Bellatrix com quem Sirius estava acostumado, ele sempre foi fria, mas parecia mais dura do que antes, parecia que nada era capaz de tocá-la, irritá-la ou feri-la. Em outras palavras, ela não parecia mais humana.

- Bella, tudo o que eu quero é saber o porquê de você ter me salvado. – a voz de Sirius saiu mais doce do que ele esperava, mas fez com que Bellatrix, que antes o encarava sem demonstrar qualquer emoção, desviasse o olhar.

- Não me chame assim, não te dei essa liberdade!

Aquela sim, era a Bellatrix que ele conhecia, forte, decidida, mas ainda assim tangível.

- Você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta.

- Acho que fiz isso porque achei que eu estaria morta quando você voltasse. Se soubesse que teria que agüentar você me pedindo explicações, não teria feito. E se quer tanto saber, te mantive vivo com magia negra. Não há nada de bom nisso, satisfeito?  
- Por quê?

- Chega!

- Por favor, eu preciso saber.

Sirius se aproximou dela e a segurou pelo braço.

- Me solte, seu traidor de sangue, imundo! – ela bradou.

Sirius se assustou.

- Você nunca me tratou assim, sempre fomos diferentes, mas nunca me xingou por causa disso.

- Eu não sou mais nem a sombra daquela garotinha idiota que acreditava em falsas promessas, Sirius. Fiz muitas coisas que você não pode sequer imaginar.

- Por que tudo acabou assim?

Ela deu uma risada fria.

- Não seja tolo, me diga que não se lembra?

Sirius ficou mudo, ele sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando.

** center b Inicio do Flashback /b /center **

** i **

_- Então é amanhã o grande dia?_

_- Sirius, você fica tão bobo falando assim!_

_- Eu fico assim perto de você!_

_- Você sabe que não gosto quando fala assim!_

_- Você é a única mulher que não gosta de ouvir coisas bonitas._

_- Simplesmente não gosto de ouvir mentiras masculinas, todas são para nos levar para a cama. Prefiro as coisas como são._

_- Te levar para a cama agora seria uma boa idéia._

_- Não falei?_

_Eles riram, era disso que gostavam na relação, não tinha frescura._

_- Você entendeu, não é? Vamos partir de madrugada, passo aqui às cinco horas._

_- Não sei por que tem que ser tão cedo. Você sabe o quanto eu odeio acordar de manhã._

- Não seja reclamona, _não queremos que ninguém nos veja, por isso vamos cedo._

_- Ta, ta._

_- E tem mais... – ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, estava cansada de ouvir novamente as mesmas coisas._

_- Ai Sirius, como você é chato! Pára de falar e me beija logo!_

_Ele sorriu e obedeceu._

_Na madrugada daquele dia, Comensais atacaram a residência dos Potter, Sirius já tinha saído quando Lupin conseguiu falar com ele. Eles se comunicavam pelos espelhos de duas faces. Todos os marotos tinham um, e sempre que precisavam, se encontravam por eles._

_Sirius não pensou duas vezes, voltou à casa de quem o acolheu e os ajudou. O pai de Tiago foi assassinado naquele dia. (N/A: Nunca a JK explicou o que aconteceu com o avô do Harry, então... eu o coloquei na história.)._

_Sirius se esqueceu completamente do encontro e da fuga com Bella. Quando se lembrou, era tarde. Já passava das 18 horas. Ele sabia que seria difícil fazê-la entender, mas achou que conseguiria, afinal, ficou para ajudar um amigo. Mas não foi assim. Ela não entendeu, sequer escutou o que ele tinha a dizer, simplesmente o informou que virou uma comensal e estava de casamento marcado com Rodolpho Lestrange, um idiota de família nobre. Ele sempre perseguia Bella, e era por isso que o Sirius o odiava. Ele tentou argumentar, mas ela não cedeu. Ele sabia que ela queria machucá-lo, feri-lo, e de nada adiantaria conversar naquele momento. Esperaria a hora certa._

_Mas o momento certo nunca chegou. Logo a guerra estourou e, quando isso aconteceu, já não havia mais a sua prima Bellatrix Black, apenas Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_ /i center b _

**Fim do Flashback /center /b **

- Você nunca me escutou sobre o que aconteceu, talvez seja a hora...

- Cale a boca seu idiota, a hora... – riu com desprezo. – essa hora já passou há muito tempo.

- Mas a explicação é...

- É que cada um de nós escolheu um caminho, e ponto final. E se veio aqui para isso, vá embora, eu não sou obrigada a te aturar simplesmente porque estou presa. Aliás, vá embora de qualquer jeito.

- Não sem antes você me dizer por que salvou a minha vida?

Sirius a segurava pelos braços com força.

- Vamos, me diga!

- Me solta.

Ele achou que era ilusão, mas depois prestou atenção, Bellatrix estava chorando. Uma lágrima rolou de seu olho, e foi como se os olhos delas voltassem a ter vida. Sirius a soltou.

- Me desculpe se a machuquei! Eu não queria...

- Isso não é nada comparado ao que eu senti depois de te esperar por mais de duas horas. Não se preocupe. – ela passou a mão pelos braços onde ele avia apertado, sua voz demonstrava o quão amargurada estava.

- Bella, eu posso te ajudar.

Ela olhou incrédula para ele.

- Harry é influente, nós podemos dizer que você se arrependeu, que ficará sob a minha guarda, que...

- Você sempre um tolo sonhador.

Sirius levantou o rosto dela, de modo que o encarasse.

- Eu estou falando sério.

Ela o odiava, ele conseguia deixá-la sem reação. Se fosse qualquer outro provavelmente estaria morto por tocá-la daquele modo. Para se defender, riu de novo.

- Eu prefiro morrer a receber a ajuda de pessoas como você e o Potter.

- Não seja burra!

- Vá embora!

- Aceite nós ainda podemos...

- NÃO, NÃO PODEMOS NADA! A nossa vida acabou, a minha vida acabou! Nossos rumos se desligaram e nada do que passou vai voltar!

- Não diga isso!

- Apenas vá embora Sirius.

- Por favor, não...

Ela o encarou novamente, já não chorava mais.

- Sirius, você me traz sensações que eu não sinto mais há muito tempo, e não estou disposta a sentir nunca mais... Tudo o que eu quero é morrer logo e me juntar ao meu Lorde onde ele estiver.

- Como?

- Ele nunca me deixou, Sirius, diferente de você! Ele sempre esteve ao meu lado. Mesmo com tantos seguidores, sempre me colocou em primeiro lugar.

Os olhos de Bella brilhavam com um fanatismo desconhecido por Sirius.

- Eu sinto muito por tudo...

- Mas isso não muda nada. Acabou!

- É isso que você quer?

Ela não respondeu, apenas virou e ficou de costas para ele. Ouviu ele se aproximar e virá-la gentilmente para ele.

- Você foi a única mulher que eu amei na vida, e a única que vou amar.

Ela sorriu tristemente, mas sinceramente. – Eu não gosto de romantismo.

- Eu sei.

Sirius a beijou de uma maneira intensa, como se fosse a última vez. Certamente esta seria a última vez que os lábios se tocariam. Não queria soltá-la.

Quando se afastaram, ele encostou a testa na testa dela e ficou de olhos fechados por algum tempo.

- Obrigado por me salvar naquela batalha.

- Não por isso.

- Adeus.

- Adeus.

Sirius se afastou lentamente, quando já estava fora da sala a ouviu chamá-lo.

- Sirius...

- Sim!

Ele sentiu uma nova esperança, talvez ela aceitasse a sua ajuda.

- Tudo o que você me disse no final, é o motivo por você estar vivo. Agora vá!

E ele obedeceu. Não tinha o que fazer.

Bellatrix foi condenada à morte e a sentença foi cumprida uma semana depois desse encontro. E Sirius, bem... ele definitivamente nunca mais amou ninguém...


End file.
